


Open Apartment, Closed Doors

by ImaginationCubed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: When Lance moved into a new dorm for the semester without knowing his new roommates he couldn't have expected that they'd be as full of personality and friendly as they were. Or that he'd fall for them so easily.If only he could find it in himself to come out to them too.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 253





	Open Apartment, Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbucky (StarBucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBucky/gifts).



> A fic I was asked to do by the lovely [Starbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBucky/) who asked for Shklance with established Sheith where Lance is interested but feels the need to come out to them as trans first.
> 
> As always a huge thanks to [EcstaticAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstaticace/) for not only beta reading this time, but also sensitivity reading for the portrayal of a trans character. If you have a moment please go check out their writing!

The ruckus of a dorm full of students excited for the ending week echoed throughout the stairwell and the hallways attached to it. Somehow, he thought Friday night would’ve brought on a semi-quieter atmosphere as the occupants traveled elsewhere for parties and weekend fun. But, of course when he spoke with the diversity and inclusion director about working out a suitable place for housing this semester, he didn’t exactly get to demand where that was, too.

So, the “party dorm” it was.

In all honesty, if he hadn’t known some of his dormmates from classes, he would’ve assumed they were all freshman, bright-eyed and excited to face a life of pseudo independence without parents breathing down their backs.

A burning spread through Lance’s thighs as he trudged up the never ending staircase, warm hamper lifted half a foot above the ground beneath him. If there was one other thing that he would’ve loved to pick out about his living location as well was it was the ability to live in a building with an elevator. Yeah, the top floor  _ was _ the quietest, but it still wasn’t worth the painful leg workout he received from just getting to his room after a day of classes.

At least he could pretend going up and down the staircase everyday counted as leg day.

He dropped the hamper onto the floor and swung the keys weighing down his lanyard into his hand. With a quick glance for which key he scribbled on with blue sharpie, he stuck the offending piece of metal into the door and turned the lock. Pushing the hamper into the apartment with a wiggle of his thighs against it, he let the hunk of wood shut behind him.

"Woah, woah, Shiro careful!" Keith exclaimed from around the corner, though the words had no real panic to his voice. A small pause, and Keith spoke again, "Okay, one step back, I'm too close.”

"How's this?" Shiro asked, a small laugh entering his words.

"Oh my God!" Keith shouted, "I swear, if you fucking drop me!"

He pushed the hamper to the side, tucking it behind the door, and peaked into the common room. Shiro stood tall in front of the wall, hands resting securely on Keith's thighs as the other man sat on his shoulders. A large rainbow flag was stretched out as far as Keith's arms could go, then crumpled back together as his hands shot to Shiro's head for balance.

"Hey, guys." Lance greeted. After all, a late greeting was better than none at all, right?

"Holy shit!" Shiro flinched, losing his balance for a split second, though the moment was all that was needed for Keith's eyes to go comically wide and scramble to grab anything that would grant him purchase on Shiro's upper half. With his prosthetic flying out to balance himself on the nearby table, he caught his breath and turned his head towards Lance. "Hey Lance, I didn't think you were home yet."

"No. I was, I just left to get my laundry." Lance took a few steps forward, surveying the mess of command strip backings and the flag that had since fallen to the floor, "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to hang this stupid flag up." Keith crossed his arms and leaned them on Shiro's head, "But,  _ someone _ here figured that it'd be a great idea to lift me up instead of just driving us to the store to get a step ladder."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're short." Shiro snickered playfully.

Keith raised his hand and brought it back down on Shiro's head, not hard enough to carry any malice but enough to make a point of his displeasure, "I'll steal your pillow when you sleep."

A faux gasp came from Shiro as he covered his chest in mock hurt, "And I thought you were supposed to be my best friend."

"Best friend privileges can be revoked." Keith crossed his arms over his chest, "I think I'll make Lance my new best friend."

"You know, Shiro," Lance mimicked Keith, adding a cocked hip and a playful smirk to the look, "If you're so much taller, why couldn't you hang it up on your own?"

Shiro hung his head, eyes shut and letting out a loud dramatic sigh, "I guess I just couldn't imagine doing something without Keith."

Keith turned his head back towards Shiro, eyes squinting as if the other man could see his expression, "Okay. Maybe I'll take you back. Maybe."

"That's all I ever wanted." Shiro replied with a blooming smile and moving his hands back to rest on Keith's thighs once more.

As if Keith could sense it, he let his lips curl upwards to match before turning his head back towards Lance, "Can you hand me the flag?"

Bending down into a squat, he picked up the large piece of colorful fabric and handed it back to Keith. It was well made, definitely not from a cheap retailer, and had holes with metal outlines on each corner. It was no surprise though. Both Shiro and Keith were always very outspoken and proud about their sexualities, making sure to be unapologetic about who they were even when others attempted to put them down. It only made sense that they would put quality into the things that helped them express themselves. After all, it was those actions from the duo that made him feel safe when he asked the diversity and inclusion director on campus if she had any ideas on how he could find housing that he wouldn't be worried about facing any bigotry in. Even if he wasn't fully ready to discuss every part of his identity with them, there was a comfort in having two gay roommates that could understand at least some of his life experiences.

With serious movements, Keith leaned up to stick the adhesive side of the command strip hook onto the wall and slipped one side of the flag onto it. As Shiro stepped over to allow Keith to expand the flag to it's full length, Keith spoke again, "Do you want us to get you a bi flag to hang up too?"

"Huh?" Lance said stupidly before letting his brain process what was being asked of him.

"You're bi, right? We have room on the wall still. We could hang up a bi flag if you want." Keith repeated as he extended his arm out to stick another hook on the wall.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe." Lance replied watching as Shiro securely held Keith in place, and a concentrated look with flecks of concern occupied his face. There was something about how careful Shiro was with Keith and how open Keith could get with Shiro that was touching, even as an outsider to their relationship. Whether the word was being applied to them from the platonic or romantic context. Though, frankly, Lance wasn’t sure which of the two had been leaning towards in the last few months, but he couldn’t be totally sure that the duo in question had that answer either. Lately, their interactions seemed like they could go either way, though their casual affection was also something that always came off as reserved for each other. But, it did also mean it was an amazing feeling when Shiro and Keith started bringing him into their thoughtless touches and closeness, even if he knew deep down he wasn’t going to ever compete to get their romantic attentions. “I have one already, so I’d kinda feel bad if you bought me another."

“Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.” Keith answered as he slipped the other end of the flag onto the new hook.

“Oh, Lance. Keith and I are going to watch that new giant robot movie that came out last month.” Shiro turned his head as well as he could without burying it into Keith's thigh, "A friend of mine from high school ripped it for me, and I thought you'd be interested."

"Yeah, sure." He cracked a smile, "Need snacks or anything? I have some microwave popcorn in my room."

"That sounds amazing." Keith interjected before tapping Shiro's forearm twice, "Okay, time to put me down big guy. I'd rather not get another concussion from something completely avoidable."

"I think that sounds like a you problem." Shiro carefully knelt down, attempting to get Keith as close as he could to the nearby couch.

Keith cautiously planted a single foot on the nearby furniture before using one hand to brace himself on Lance's shoulder. With another foot on a cushion, he forced himself into a standing position as Shiro ducked away. Dropping his body onto the couch, he let out a sigh, "Next time can we  _ please _ buy the step ladder?"

"Okay. Fine. But, only because we did almost fall." Shiro replied, shifting to sit on the floor.

"So," Lance started with one hand out in front of him, "I get the whole wanting to hang the flag up and not having a step ladder and all, but I have a genuine question. Why didn't you guys just move the table over and stand on that?"

The duo gave each other a look, blinking a few times as if the idea had just come over them. It was cute in a way how the expressions on their faces changed so quickly before Shiro finally said, "You know. That's a very good question."

* * *

Lance dropped his stack of binders onto the sole empty spot of his desk. Attempting to finish any work on his bed was obviously worthless, so at least he could possibly get  _ something _ done if he sat in the horribly uncomfortable chair the college provided each tiny room.

Okay, maybe he was overreacting about the tiny part just a bit. Yeah, his room might be a bit smaller than Shiro and Keith's, but the fact that they had to share the space together versus his blessing of a room all to himself was enough to warrant his roommates getting a bigger space than him.

He ran his fingers through his bangs, pushing them back to the top of his head. The only thoughts that managed to make it through his head were the ones that fell back to those two anyway, leaving no room for the words on the paper to create any sort of impression on him. Each time he closed his eyes, images of Shiro and Keith burned themselves into his mind, the ones from their movie night not too long ago leaving the biggest impression. Spending time with them never failed to make his heart flutter, especially when he felt like he'd known them for years. But, it was also nights like that one that proved there was something he wasn't a part of, a bond that was only between the two of them. The way Keith leaned all his weight into Shiro, resting his head on his chest and letting a natural smile adorn his face, and the way Shiro carded his fingers through Keith's long black locks and laced their free hands together in response, it never left Lance's mind.

Were they together and never told him? Was it something they felt they  _ couldn't _ tell him? Yeah, maybe he hadn't known them forever, but he also lived with them. Wouldn't it make sense to tell him? Was it something he did? Did they never like him at all?

Did they know how he felt too? Was it an attempt to spare his poor feelings from shattering on the floor?

He pressed his face into his hands and let out a sigh. Would they even want to be with him in the first place? It wasn't like he'd felt right in coming out to them since they moved in together either. No, it wasn't as if he felt like he couldn't tell them or that they'd necessarily push him away if they knew more about him. But, something never felt right, something never felt solid enough that he could keep his balance with such a personal conversation, even if it would've been something as simple as asking Keith to hang up a trans flag instead of a bi one on the wall. Yeah, Keith and Shiro were open about their sexuality, everything from jokes to attraction to people they encountered, but it wasn't like Lance had ever managed to have a conversation with them about the intricacies of their experiences. What it meant to be gay, or what it meant to be bi from a deeper standpoint didn't come up in conversation, and gender identity was never touched. And while it wasn't from a malicious standpoint, finding the footing in an otherwise irrelevant conversation to bring it up was not always the easiest thing to tackle.

Even if he did bring it up, even if he did come out to them, would things change between them all? It wasn't as if Keith and Shiro met him as anything other than Lance, or with any other pronouns. Would things change if they knew he had gone on his own journey to become the man they knew now? Yeah, both of them had their own journeys to figure out who they were and how to navigate the world, but what Lance had gone through was just not the same, and that part was what scared him the most.

Would they understand? Would they not feel as close to him?

It wasn't as if he owed anyone any information about himself. He wasn't obligated to disclose anything about his gender identity to anyone if he didn't want to or if he felt the people in his life wouldn't be understanding. But, this wasn't that. No, he wanted to be close with Shiro and Keith. He wanted them to understand him and to feel that same connection with them in return. And, the part of him that desired that so badly felt the need to let down the walls that kept him from opening up about a large part of his life.

If he wanted anything to come of his feelings, he'd have to come out to both Shiro and Keith eventually, right? He couldn't act as if he never had to figure himself out for years in his own way.

Besides, even if Shiro and Keith were a thing now, it wasn't as if those red, black, and blue polyamory pins on their bags didn't mean anything.

* * *

The usual chatter of students sitting in the dining hall filled the area and drowned out into one unintelligible sound as blue eyes focused on the way Keith pushed his food to one side of his plate and then the other. It wasn't as if the other man never got distracted during his meals. In fact, on occasion, he'd find Keith taking hours to finish the ones they made in their apartment as his food grew cold beside his laptop. The details of Keith's scholarship were never often discussed outside his moments of great stress, but from what Lance had gathered over their last few months living together, his grades were imperative to him keeping the school-offered money that kept him in his education. And, those same requirements were what often kept him up at ungodly hours as he did everything in his power to stay in school.

A bag dropped at the side of their small table, and the charming golden boy smile blessed Shiro's face, and Lance's vision, before he frowned at Keith's intent gaze at his laptop and the neglected food at his side. "I'll be right back, I have to get my food." With a few steps closer behind their table and leaned his prosthetic on one of the seats. He leaned into Lance's ear and lowered his voice as he added, "Close his laptop. He has to eat."

Lance nodded and fought the smile that wanted to creep onto his face in favor of flecks of concern in his eyes. It shouldn't have spread so much warmth in his chest to be involved in one of Shiro's small "plans" to keep Keith from working himself to death. In fact, a small bit of him felt disgusted at himself for the emotional response his brain gave him. If anything, he should've been nothing but extremely upset that Keith was in another rut of acting like his grades were worth more than his health and self care, but there was something validating when it came to being let in with a scenario he imagined would be handled between only the two of them that bubbled within him anyway.

He reached over and closed the laptop, blocking him from Keith's immediate view.

"Hey!" Keith snapped, gorgeous purple eyes snapping up at him in a glare with his nose scrunched and eyebrows furrowed to match.

"You have to eat Keith. You're not fooling anyone by moving it around a ton," Lance pointed out, one elbow on the table with the correlated hand holding up his head, "If you don't eat, you'll get sick, and then you won't get  _ anything _ done. So, take a few minutes and eat."

"That's easy for you to say." Keith crossed his arms over his chest, "You're not the one who could get kicked out if you fail too many exams."

"Look, I'm not saying I get it. I can't understand exactly how you're feeling, because I'm not you, but I can understand you're stressed." Lance said, arm extending over towards Keith in a friendly gesture, "I just want what's best for you, because I care."

Keith deflated, relaxing his muscles and letting out a sigh, "Fine. But only thirty minutes. Then I'm going back to the library."

"As long as you eat." Lance repeated.

"I'll eat." Keith assured, pushing his laptop to the side and picking up his fork. Under Lance's intent watch, Keith lifted a few bites of food into his mouth and shot him a look that meant nothing other than 'are you happy now?' before he was free to feast with the assumption he'd finish his meal.

Lance drummed his fingers against the table as his thoughts took him again. His words to Keith held no lies. Yeah, he might not be able to fully understand the ins and outs of Keith's stress when it came to his grades or how it felt to have the weight of his entire college education on his shoulders based on a few test scores, but it didn't minimize the empathy and understanding of Keith's emotional response that he was able to give. He didn't need to be Keith to respect how he felt and work with him on those emotions. Did the same apply between them all when it came to the things Lance wanted to talk with them about? Yeah, Shiro and Keith responded positively to learning Lance was bi despite neither of them knowing what it was like to be bi or genuinely into women, but did that same acceptance still extend towards gender?

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing at the skin that was still there by some miracle. Why was he so nervous? Keith and Shiro had never given him the type of response on anything that would imply they'd be negative, but there was still something that dragged him back into doubt each time. Was it the uncertainty? How his family took time to adjust when he came out to them, even if they were supportive? How that same issue could come back where everyone took time to fall back into place again? Was it how things could change? That Shiro and Keith could see him differently after? That he'd lose the closeness he’d built with them now that they knew, and that they'd decide they weren't interested in being around him anymore, even if he was the same person as before?

Shiro slid into the seat next to Lance and rested his plate on the empty spot in front of him. If Lance knew his roommates, he'd be surprised Shiro chose to sit next to him instead, but when Keith got in a mood about his grades, he tended to spread out every paper possible across whatever table was unfortunate enough to be his victim.

Shiro brought a small bite to his mouth then spoke once he swallowed, "So, how was the day of my two favorite people?"

Favorite people? Him? Lance? A pathetic smile curled at the edge of his lips at the words.

No. Shiro was taken anyway. That much was obvious when he noticed Shiro and Keith holding hands on their way to the campus gym yesterday. He couldn't let his heart take over and fall for such words. Especially when he still hadn't talked with either of the two in question yet.

Keith ran his fingers through his dark locks, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and moving back to make a messy ponytail with his hands for a second before dropping it all back down. "Horrible. Iverson's course is murdering me."

A frown etched onto Shiro's face, "Look baby, you just need to go to his office hours. He's really not too bad one on one."

Baby. How would that feel to be directed at him?

Shiro extended a hand out towards Keith, resting the backside of it on the table and offering Keith a place to gather nonverbal support. When Keith reciprocated the action, the same spark of jealousy shot through Lance. The part of him that was desperate for his roommates' affection never failed to haunt him whenever Keith and Shiro had a moment, and it was almost impossible to ignore now that the duo in question were only getting more and more cozy.

What would it be like to reach out and hold Keith's hand when he was upset, to automatically be comforting from his mere presence? It was almost as if he was unable to be any sort of competition against someone who could, even if that was never his goal. He wanted them both, but them wanting him? That was a whole other question. One riddled with anxiety and what-ifs. If they even liked him in the first place being a big one, and with their possible reaction to him coming out to him proving to start working its way to the top lately, too.

It wasn't as if Keith and Shiro hated him, right? Shiro did just call him a favorite person barely a few minutes ago, Keith playfully teased him during their roommate movie nights, and both of them were always inviting Lance to go do things with them. Did that mean they liked him though? It wasn't as if they never threw out a few possible signs, like Shiro lending him an arm around the shoulders sometimes, or Keith leaning into his side when he was feeling tired and burnt out for the day. But, each and every one also carried the possibility that he may have done nothing but read too far into their friendly interactions. Dangerously too far, enough to ruin the pleasant dynamic they had managed to create as roommates.

Maybe he just needed to come out now. Yeah, he wanted to wait for the right moment, where it came up naturally, and everyone was already on the topic. But, a part of him was beginning to believe that moment would never happen.

His fingers played with the hem of his sleeve, juggling with words in his head. How was he supposed to just bring it up? Years ago, when he first mentioned it to his parents, he was able to do it. Why was it so hard now?

Though, it was Shiro and Keith. Two people who were already familiar with the LBGTQ+ community. It wasn't like he'd have to explain much, right?

Or maybe he was wrong. Maybe he'd need to take on the education role instead of finding allyship and understanding.

He shook the thoughts away. No. He just needed to say something now. If it went badly, he could just run back to his room and avoid both of them until things blew over. Or until the year ended. Or get assigned to a new dorm. Whatever he needed.

Opening his mouth, he prepared to force the words out of his throat, like ripping off a band-aid. Just like when he came out as bi, right? Even if that was easier to work into conversation than what he was about to discuss.

An obnoxious alarm sounded from Keith's phone, jolting him from the few minutes of relaxation he was able to grasp since closing his laptop. With a swift move of his arm, Keith picked it up and glanced at the time as he shut off the sound. "Fuck!" He shoved his laptop back into his messenger bag and attempted to put his papers back in some sort of coherent order for later. "Martial arts club is starting in ten minutes."

Lance fought a sigh from exiting his body. Maybe today was the wrong day.

* * *

Lance stalked down the hallway and towards his room, actually aware of the front door closing behind him. It may have been a weekend, but there was still the chance Shiro was knocked out and peacefully under the covers. While he didn't know the exact time Shiro tended to let his head hit the pillow, he was always up at ungodly hours of the morning, so it had to mean he at least had one of those magically perfect sleep schedules on some nights. Or at least Lance assumed. It wasn't like he had any proof of Shiro’s intimate sleeping habits.

Keith, on the other hand, was the opposite. Often, he spent time at the early hours of the morning studying at the kitchen table, only going to bed once Lance coaxed him with some hot chocolate and a hug assuring him things would end up okay with his exam. After all, he needed sleep to do well in the first place. Though, on the days he wasn't worried or pressured to wake up and get his day started, he didn't emerge from his and Shiro's room until at least ten.

Both Shiro and Lance agreed he needed the sleep anyway.

Which often led to the creation of the fan memories where the two of them made breakfast in their tiny kitchenette as they awaited the arrival of their groggy roommate. Or, in more accurate terms, Lance cooking as Shiro sat at the kitchen table to keep Lance company and help with smaller tasks. Ever since Shiro burned some of the simplest foods on their stove and set off the fire alarms for the building at seven in the morning during their first few weeks living together, both Keith and Lance gave him a ban from certain kitchen functions. Though, it wasn't as if Shiro often complained, since he mentioned he had two sweet men nice enough to cook for him anyway. And, Shiro was right. Who didn't love having someone give them a home cooked meal?

With a yawn, he turned the corner, missing his doorway by a few unfortunate inches and slamming his toe directly into the wall beside it. "Fuck!" He slapped his hand over his mouth only seconds after the word left his lips.

There went keeping his cover and  _ not _ waking up his roommates.

Carefully judging his pathway again, he stepped into his room and jumped onto his oddly comfortable-yet-uncomfortable twin bed, silently thanking his mother for insisting on buying a mattress pad for it when he first left for school.

The vibration of his phone broke the silence, backlight illuminating the room around his face as he lifted it to read the text. The words were short and to the point, just like Keith often was.

_ 'Are you home?' _

He tapped out a response, answering with a quick  _ yes _ and dropping it back onto his chest. Of course, he woke them up.

_ 'Want to play some games with Shiro and I? Come to our room' _

Oh. They were awake? Well, that information definitely added an automatic lift to his mood. The fact that they wanted him to join in with whatever it was that they were doing at this hour of the night only amplified it.

Sliding off the bed and letting his feet hit the plush rug underneath him, he ambled over towards the other bedroom in the apartment. With a light tap to the door, he watched it swing open as light flooded the previously dark hallway.

Keith peeked up from where his head lay on Shiro's thigh, both hands holding on to a joycon before he released one to wave Lance in. "We're playing Mariokart. Shiro has another controller on his nightstand."

With a few steps deeper into the room, he picked up the small device and took a seat next to Keith's feet. The controllers were too small to be held with two hands in his opinion, though it didn't seem to matter too much to his siblings, nor Shiro and Keith.

The ends of Shiro's lips curled into a smile. 

"Don't be a stranger. Keith can get up." 

"No I can't." Keith deadpanned automatically.

"Then lay on top of Lance." Shiro replied.

Keith rolled over, making a small spot for Lance to scoot closer to Shiro before sticking one leg high into the air, then the other as he made himself at home on top of the two men. Adjusting his arms, he got his controller back into position.

Damn, Shiro was lucky.

With a simple press of a button, a few hours were consumed without another thought from any of them.

It was nice. The way Keith was so relaxed as he used the two men as cushions, and how Shiro welcomed Lance's head on his shoulder as they entered yet another match. Something about it was calming, as if all his built up nerves from the day had just melted away and left him in a world where it was nothing but him, Shiro, and Keith laughing at each other’s in-game antics and enjoying each other's body heat.

Was he really allowed to have this though? It wasn't like he was part of their relationship. Shiro was Keith's boyfriend, and Keith was Shiro's boyfriend. Polyamorous or not, it wasn't as if he was part of what they had, not unless he missed out on something big. But, for as dense as he'd been told he was in the past, there was no way he was  _ that _ dense, right?

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing at it as he turned his focus back to the controller and his actions on screen. If he didn't think about it, it would go away. Or at least, he could tell himself that.

The pause screen interrupted their game, and one glance around revealed Keith with his controller pressed into his forehead.

Lance opened his mouth to speak before Keith took the chance from him.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Keith let out a loud sigh before continuing, "I keep telling myself I'm not going to say anything, but I need to."

Shiro slipped a hand down to Keith's, holding a few fingers loosely in his grasp. It seemed comforting, like he knew the anxieties that were plaguing Keith's mind.

Were they about to tell him it wasn't working out? That they didn't like him as a roommate and that he needed to think about moving out by next semester? Did he mess up that bad? Did he—

"I like you." Keith blurted out ungracefully, "I like you a lot. And, and I want you to join our relationship." It only took a few moments of silence for him to add on to his confession, "I, I'm not going to speak for Shiro though. But, um, we've been talking about it."

Shiro squeezed Keith's hand and let a comforting smile adorn his face. His eyes flicked from Keith, then to Lance before he spoke, "We have. But, I didn't think I'd have the courage to say anything. Romance isn't exactly my best front, and I like you as much as Keith does. Honestly, I'm still not even sure how I got Keith to date me."

"Because I decided my best bet was just kissing you," Keith reminded with the beginnings of a smile creeping on his face. His eyes darted back to Lance, "So, um, I'm not sure how exactly you feel about polyamory and stuff, but would you consider?"

His heart thundered in his chest, crashing against his ribcage with every agonizing beat. Why was this moment ruined by anxiety? Why couldn't he just have a normal confession like everyone else?

Why hadn't he talked to them yet?

"I," Lance started. He swallowed and continued, "I like you both, too."

The light in the duo's eyes shouldn't have been so crushing.

He had to say it now. It would come up eventually anyway. It wasn't like Shiro and Keith's beds were pushed together for the novelty of it.

"But, um, I want to talk about something first." Lance said, fighting for the words to continue leaving his throat, "If, if that's okay?"

Keith rolled off Shiro and Lance, attentively sitting across from them and meeting Lance with a serious and concerned look. One glance to the side, and Shiro was revealed to be doing the same.

All the atmosphere said was 'go on'.

At least he could say that both of the men who just spilled their feelings to him genuinely cared about him.

"So, um, I've been meaning to have a talk with you both for a bit." Lance brought his hands up, shaking them side to side slightly, "And it's not anything either of you did, so don't worry!" He dropped them back into his lap and continued, "But, I think it's probably going to be relevant eventually, especially if we're going to date."

He took a deep breath, and his heart leapt in his chest. It was the moment. Things could be the same, they could be better, or they could be worse.

If he could wish for anything, it was that it wouldn't be the latter.

"I'm a trans guy." His eyes flicked to the floor as the words came out, then shifted to meet the gazes of the two men sitting with him. All he needed was something, anything, to give him some sort of inkling of where their thoughts were going.

Shiro was the first to speak, the same comforting smile that he had just given Keith now aimed at Lance, "Thank you for sharing that with us."

"It," Lance tripped over his words, "It doesn't change anything, right?"

"Why would it?" Keith asked. The words were genuine and accompanied by a slight shrug, "You're a guy, right? That's all that matters."

"I don't know. I was just so worried." Lance admitted. His hand crept up and clasped the back of his neck, "Now I feel kinda dumb for getting so worked up."

"Don't be." Shiro's hand rested gently on Lance's thigh, "Coming out is really personal. And it's different for everyone. Being nervous is normal, even if it seems like it shouldn't be. Don't feel bad about it."

"Alright." Lance replied, hand daring to meet Shiro's. A surge of confidence overcame him when Shiro interlocked their fingers with a squeeze.

Keith turned around, then carefully leaned his weight back into Lance. When he was comfortably pressed against the other man's chest, he tipped his head up to assure the action was okay before picking his controller back up. A mischievous smirk wordlessly crossed his face.

The pause screen disappeared and the game resumed as Shiro and Lance scrambled to find their controllers with Keith’s laughter becoming the moment’s soundtrack.

“No fair!” Lance exclaimed and finished with a pout as his character crossed the finish line last.

Shiro leaned over, lips almost bushing against Lance’s ear as he whispered a plan for Keith’s gaming demise.

“I think that’s perfect.” Lance replied with a hum. He leaned his hands on Keith’s head and got to work on making use of his strategic skills.

The clock might end up ticking away to the next hour, to the next year, to the next semester, but when it came to the next phase of their lives, well, Lance was sure he was doing it right.

What was better than having two amazing and supportive boyfriends by his side?


End file.
